


Loving Reassurance

by Sammykh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence, a mothers love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission, Steven gets severely injured, and meets his Mom face to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> An on-the-spot drabble that came to me and I had to write it down. Hope you enjoy!

Steven regained consciousness. What happened? Where was he? Everything felt weird. Everything looked weird, airy, pink. 'Am I in moms room?' He realized he couldn't speak. He nearly panicked when he couldn't move, as he couldn't feel his body, but his panic was quelled immediately.  
“You need a body to be able to move. Let me help. You should start with your mouth.” came a warm familiar voice. “But to have a mouth, you need to have a face. You already have your eyes. Oh they are beautiful.”

“Mom?” Steven said, able to talk, having manifested his mouth.

“To have a face, is to have a head, hair and a neck. Oh let me see your nose! Oh its like mine!”

“Mom, is that you? I cant see you!” He felt strangely calm, despite his inability to look around.

“A torso, and legs. Oh Steven you got your arms and feet by yourself! You're getting the hang of this!”

Slowly but surely, Steven was able to feel and see more of his body. When he was able to move, he turned around, to reveal his mother.

“Hello Steven, its so wonderful to finally meet you.” She said, a warm smile on her face and a tear in her eye.

“Mom, where am I?” Her warm smile went sullen as Steven gasped as pain ripped through his body. That's right. He got hurt. Bad.

“Come here baby.” Rose said, leaning to Stevens level, arms outstretched. Steven eagerly complied, burrowing his face into the mom he so longed to know, sobbing as the pain got worse, before it got better. Rose wiped the tears off her sons face as the wound began to heal, and kissing his forehead.

“Steven, you are going to have to return to them soon.” She said gently, running her hand through his hair.

“Not yet.” He said, stepping back, and clinging to her arm. “I want to get to know you.” Rose's smile returned to her face as she cupped his cheek in her hand. “My Steven, they are no doubt very worried. Steven, I'm so proud of who you are. And I'm so glad I got to see you, at least once. I'm sure they will tell you a lot more about me than even I can say.”  
“I think you should go, instead of me.” He said, hesitantly, looking down to his feet sadly. “They miss you, and-”

“Steven.” Steven looked up to meet her eyes, tears beginning to fall again.

“Steven, they will miss you more. They need you Steven. It may take them a while, but soon they will understand. They love you, and right now they don't weep for me, but for you.” She said looking up. Steven followed her eyes and sure enough, he saw the horrified sadness in the faces of his family, looking down at the gem, hoping, and fearful.

“You bring them together. And now, they need to know you're ok.” Steven nodded, wiping his eyes. Their surroundings began to glow.

“Send them my love Steven. I love you.” Rose said softly, as Steven began to fade, before everything went dark.

 


End file.
